


city of stars

by saturatedsun (nightlaced)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: AU, F/M, Original Character(s), Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 21:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13152039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightlaced/pseuds/saturatedsun
Summary: Konstelasi-konstelasi ternyata tidak berada di atas langit saja.





	city of stars

"Nih."

Taehee meletakkan salah satu gelas kertas berisi kopi hitam di dekat meja Chaerin, sedikit dijauhkan dari tumpukan kertas yang sudah diperiksa oleh Chaerin (—karena tidak akan lucu jika tiba-tiba likuid pekat itu tersenggol dan tumpah membasahi laporan-laporan tentang neraca keuangan perusahaan yang harus ia serahkan pada atasan tempat dimana ia bekerja tersebut). Chaerin tak lama mendongak, melempar senyum tipis dan ucapan kalimat "terima kasih" yang dibalas anggukan dari Taehee.

Taehee menarik kursi dari bilik yang di sebelahnya, mendorongnya mendekati Chaerin. "Kau akan masih lama disini?"

Chaerin belum merubah atensinya, jarinya masih menari-nari di atas _keyboard_ tanpa henti. "Sedikit lagi. Ada beberapa bagian yang harus aku revisi."

Ruangan pada lantai itu mulai berubah gelap, hanya temaram cahaya dari lampu meja dan layar komputer pada bilih Chaerin yang bersinar. Taehee memutar kunci rumahnya dengan satu telunjuk, sebelum menurunkannya dan menegak sekali kopi miliknya.

Chaerin menaikkan satu alis dan melepaskan kacamatanya, pekerjaan ia tinggalkan sejenak. "Kau tidak pulang?"

"Dan meninggalkanmu sendirian disini?" Taehee menggeleng. "tidak akan, Nona."

"Jarang sekali kau menungguku. Apa ada hal penting yang sudah aku lewatkan?" Chaerin memijat dahinya dan terkekeh pelan. Tangannya lalu meraih gelas kertas kopi miliknya, menyesapnya perlahan.

"Lain kali aku tidak akan mengkhawatirkanmu lagi." Taehee mencibir dan Chaerin tak menahan tawanya lagi. Perempuan itu menatap lagi komputernya dan menggerak-gerakkan _mouse_ nya selama beberapa kali. "Aku bercanda, lho. Revisiku sudah selesai dan aku ada janji. Jadi, tinggal menunggu jemputan saja lagi."

"Kalau kau sudah ada janji, kenapa tidak pulang saja dari tadi?"

Chaerin melirik jarum jam pada jam tangannya dan kemudian mulai mematikan komputernya. "Ah, itu karena dia bilang sekitar jam segini kami akan pergi. Lagipula, sebentar lagi dia jemput, kok."

**.**

"Sudah siap?"

Taeil mengencangkan sabuk pengamannya—dan juga memeriksa punya Chaerin setelah mereka masuk ke dalam mobil. Keduanya tadi sudah berpamitan duluan pada Taehee (yang kebetulan langsung menemukan taksi untuk pulang) dan mobil pun dijalankan, membelah jalanan Seoul yang tak pernah lenggang.

Chaerin menyengir. "Tentu saja. Aku tidak akan sabar melihat pemandangan apa yang ingin kau tunjukkan padaku."

Dan Taeil tersenyum, lebih ringan daripada biasanya.

**.**

"Taeil, kau tidak capek?" Chaerin memutar radio, memindah-mindahkan saluran demi mendapatkan saluran favoritnya yang sering memutarkan lagu pada waktu seperti ini. Taeil menggeleng, matanya tertuju lurus pada jalan yang mulai mengarah pada terowongan ketika mereka sudah melewati jalanan tol dan sesekali jemarinya mengetuk-ngetuk setir kemudi.

"Tidak terlalu, aku rasa."

Keduanya lalu membiarkan lagu-lagu tahun 90an menyisip di tengah percakapan mereka itu, pelan namun ada, serta menjadikannya satu faktor untuk melunturkan fokus dari kepenatan dan kejenuhan pada kesibukan masing-masing

Mereka melewati jalan lurus yang senyap itu dengan kecepatan yang lebih tinggi dari biasanya—dan Chaerin sendiri agak heran ketika mengamati ini karena Taeil jarang sekali membawa laju mobilnya, namun, bukan ia hendak protes karena ini pun tidaklah terlalu mengkhawatirkan. Malahan, Chaerin menyuruhnya untuk menurunkan kaca; membuka lebar jendela mobil.

Dan ia disapa oleh semilir angin malam dan bebauan aroma segar yang membelai indranya. Senang rasanya jika hal kecil ini begitu merubah _mood_ nya menjadi lebih baik setelah menghabiskan seharian waktunya di kantor. Chaerin melebarkan senyumnya dan tanpa sadar, ia tertawa, tertawa bagai anak kecil yang dibelikan mainan oleh orang tuanya—begitu menikmati kesempatan menyenangkan yang disuguhkan padanya.

Taeil bahkan ikut tertawa, mengerti tentang apa yang sedang sang gadis apresiasikan, dan Chaerin memandangnya.

"Aku senang kau mengajakku untuk jalan-jalan pada malam hari. Kita sungguh jarang begini, 'kan?" Ujar Chaerin tanpa basa-basi lagi (—malah, jika bisa, Chaerin ingin langsung memeluk Taeil sekarang jika tidak mengingat bahwa sang pemuda tengah membawa mobil yang mereka tumpangi). Taeil mengangguk menyetujui. Momen yang jarang mereka peroleh karena mereka sendiri susah untuk memiliki waktu luang akhir-akhir ini, mungkin bahkan untuk mereka sendiri.

"Jarang memang. Makanya, aku harus mencuri-curi kesempatan seperti ini."

Mobil telah dibawa menjauhi pemukiman, menenggelamkan hingar-bingar kota yang tidak pernah tidur.

**.**

Chaerin menangkupkan telapak tangan pada mulutnya untuk menahan pekikan girangnya akibat dari melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya. Rasa yang bergejolak menelusup masuk ke dalam relung dan ia mengembalikan pandangannya pada Taeil, senyuman itu seperti tidak pernah lekang dari fiturnya sekarang.

"Kau suka?"

Bukan suka lagi, jatuh cinta malahan. Chaerin selalu saja jatuh cinta pada hal kecil tapi manis yang ia jumpai, tak terkecuali pemuda di sampingnya juga. Pemandangan saat ini jarang sekali Chaerin jumpai ketika ia sudah beranjak dewasa, dimana ia sudah tidak lagi di ajak oleh orang tuanya pada malam hari untuk sekedar berkeliling tanpa arah saja dan ia yang mengubur dirinya dalam tumpukan pekerjaan.

Taeil memarkirkan mobilnya di kaki bukit. Banyak kejutan yang diterima Chaerin saat ini; Taeil yang biasanya jarang sekali memegang tangannya duluan kini tengah menggandengnya seperti mereka adalah sahabat dekat tanpa ada canggung lagi sedikit pun dan tak pelak membuat rasa hangat menjalari Chaerin.

"Lebih, lebih dari suka."

Belum lagi jika ia mendeskripsikan apa yang sudah lensa matanya tangkap. Agak di daerah bawah sana, bentangan kota seperti mencerminkan refleksi dari hamparan langit malam yang penuh dengan jutaan bintang yang kemilauan. Begitu banyaknya titik-titik spektrum warna yang tersebar, berpijar dalam gelap, berkerlap-kerlip dengan semunya, dan menari dengan cahaya berkekor akibat pergerakan dari kendaraan yang melesat pergi.

Chaerin mencari-cari lagi pandangan Taeil; yang malah setia memandang dirinya dari pada melihat ke bawah sana. Genggaman tangan yang tadi belum ia lepaskan, Chaerin gunakan untuk menjadi tambatan ketika ia menarik dirinya sendiri ke arah sang laki-laki, menghantarkan dirinya untuk merapatkan tubuh mereka, mencecap kehangatan yang lebih di tengah kegelapan yang melingkupi sekeliling mereka.

"Mungkin, daripada kau sering-sering lembur di kantor, kita lebih baik kesini, bukan?" Taeil mengusap kepala sang gadis pelan dan merasakan Chaerin mengangguk dengan begitu antusiasnya. Kali ini kehangatan pun mulai menjalari pipinya, membiarkan rona merah mewarnai kedua pipinya yang diterpa angin malam.

Yah, barangkali, tidak ada salahnya melonggarkan jadwalnya sedikit. Toh, dia tidak akan rugi sama sekali. Tidak ada dari mereka berdua yang sebenarnya ingin terperangkap dalam dunia masing-masing dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Baik Chaerin dan Taeil membutuhkan kehadiran keduanya.

Chaerin lalu menengadah, meradukan tatapannya pada Taeil.

Dan disana, ia melihat mata Taeil yang berpijar lebih indah dari pada kerlipan cahaya-cahaya kota itu. Chaerin merasa degup jantungnya semakin tak beraturan dan ia memalingkan wajahnya, meski berhasil memberi satu ujaran balasan.

**.**

"Boleh juga. Tapi, kau harus menemaniku untuk tiap-tiap malam itu, ya? Aku tidak mau melihat replika bintang-bintang kecil ini sendiri."


End file.
